


Little Did You Know

by 3rdRFTSlove



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Author is really bad at tags, Gen, Horatio has a daughter, I'm Bad At Summaries, Neither knew, Ryan has a daughter, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdRFTSlove/pseuds/3rdRFTSlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio already had one kid he didn't know about, but what if there was another? Meet Mickayla Taylor, daughter of Horatio Caine and her best friend Robin Heffron, daughter of Ryan Wolfe. Too bad no one ever told them that they had daughters. The shit is about to hit the fan. late season 6 oriented, will delve into later seasons. AU because Jesse and Walter are in the story. Cross-posted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A young girl held onto the outstretched hand of an older woman. Gripping it as though it was her only lifeline. The rain was pelting them from left and right. The umbrella only covering so much of them. Their feet soaked because of the various puddles that littered the sidewalk. Iron clad gates swung open upon their arrival. They ran up the steps and opened the big stain glass doors. A petite woman with wispy blonde hair walked down the stairs.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Emily Warner and I am the Dean of Students here at St. Su. And may I ask your name young lady?" She said with a polite voice to the little girl, bending down so she was at the child's eye level. She extended her hand to the young girl.

"I'm Mickayla Taylor," the young girl said, looking at Warner without a hint of fear. She took the offered hand and gave it a small shake.

"What a beautiful name. Is it alright if you go and wait in the lobby while I talk to Mrs. Boiyd?" Mrs. Warner pointed towards the oak door at the far end of the little hall. Mickayla shook her head and walked towards the lobby. As soon as she was out of earshot the two women looked at one another. "Mrs. Boiyd, how is her behavior usually?" She asked as they made their way to her office at the other end of the hall.

"Well behaved at her foster center, she was very well liked by the other girls," Mrs. Boiyd said as they stopped in front of the office.

"Splendid." Mrs. Warner said, opening up the door and gesturing for Mrs. Boiyd to take the seat next to another woman who was writing on some forms.

Mickayla let the oak door close behind her and took in the sights of the room. Everything was a deep crimson color. Another girl was sitting on the sofa staring out the window. Mickayla walked up to her. She stuck out her hand. "Hey, I'm Mickayla, but call me Mick." She said when the girl looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Robin, I prefer to be called Rob or Robs. New here?" She said with a strong Philly accent.

"Yea. My social worker just brought me here."

"Huh. Mine did the same thing forever ago. She's still in the office signing papers to get me transferred here."

"How old are you?" Mick plopped down on the couch next to Rob.

"8, you?"

"Me too. Don't you think it's just a little bit odd that two girls are the same age and are basically in the same situation?"

"Uh-huh. Parents die?" Rob said brushing a stray hair back behind her ear.

"Nope never knew them."

"Me too. Did they send you away 'cuz you were 'too smart' to handle?" Rob said using air quotes around too smart.

"Yea. I took an IQ test like two years ago and they have been sending me from school to school to see if I can go there, but not a lot of them accept wards from the state."

"Yea, I know that too. God this place is boring." Rob said getting off the couch and walking up so she was right next to the window. She pressed her head into the cool glass. 

"You from Philly?" Mick said walking up next to her.

"Guess you can tell. You?"

"I think I might have been born in Florida."

"Long way from there."

"Yup. This couple was going to adopt me so we came here, got everything ready. Disaster struck and a fire destroyed everything. The couple balked, and so Mrs. Boiyd has been taking me from private school to private school." Rob turned to meet Mick and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry." They stood like that for a few silent seconds. Both of them just staring outside at the monstrous storm. "Wanna go outside and play in the rain?"

"As long as we don't sing in the rain, sure." They both ran to the oak door and pulled it open slightly. They peeked around the side and checked to see if anyone was around. Silently running through the hall, they pulled open the door and dashed outside. Within just a few moments they were soaked down to their bones. Neither child cared and they continued to run around. They splashed through the puddles, mud sliding down their legs. The way that the two were playing, it was as if they had known each other since they were born.


	2. Nine Years Later

"Everyone gather round." The now greying Mrs. Warner said as she walked into the dining hall. At a large mahogany table sat various teenagers, some were playing games like chess and checkers, others more childish ones. Mrs. Warner eyed the two girls who were at the very back of the table, they were playing multiple games of rock-paper-scissors.

"What's up Mrs. W?" Asked a teenage boy, who immediately sat up straight upon her arrival. He hung onto her every word, no matter if it was to yell at them or praise them.

"Evan, remember all the essays that you kids wrote last month?" Mrs. Warner turned her attention from Evan back to the girls. They both finally turned towards her. She gave her all powerful glare, causing them to give her all their attention.

"Yea. I thought my fricken hand was gonna fall off. Why?" Evan said, rubbing his hand as if the pain was still there.

"Well with the thanks to two of your wonderful essays, we all won that trip to Miami. Now one of the visits will be to the Crime Lab in Miami Dade, so all of you are going to be on your best behavior. That means you two." She said half glaring at Rob and Mick.

"We won't do anything." They both said at the same time. Giving off smiles that would rival the Cheshire cat's.

"Oh you two will end up in trouble somehow. Alright the tickets are going to be here any minute and the flight leaves tomorrow morning at 8 so be up at 6. Now go off and pack." She said with a smile and walked out of the room. Shaking her head slightly as she heard the screams of joy from the kids.

"Dude you do realize that she is right, something will probably happen to us. Something always does." Rob said as Mick got up out of her chair. They walked out the open door and started walking up the grand staircase.

"Yup. This is going to be one sad party though. There will only be 11 of us going since that's all that stays here year round, I mean besides Jim."

"Yea. Even though it's only 7:30, I think I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Night." Mick watched as Robin shut her bedroom door and then walked to her own room. She flung open the door and jumped on her bed, doing a face plant in the meantime. "Dammit. Stupid remote." She said as she threw the offensive thing off her bed. 'I wonder what'll happen when we're down there. Maybe it'll be a hurricane! Nah, I doubt it will be something that cool.' She soon drifted off her mind running through everything that could happen down in Florida.

"Robs...get up." Mick said as she knocked on the door at 5:45 in the morning. "Robs. You have three minutes or else I'm coming in." She yelled again. No answer. She impatiently tapped her foot. After thirty seconds she increased the tapping. "Screw it." She mumbled aloud and jimmied open the door. A skill that would get her in a lot of trouble with Warner if she ever found out. Robin was lying in a mass of blankets, still dead asleep. "Robs get up." She said shaking her friend slightly to no avail. "Robin Eion Heffron you better get your lazy ass up so help me God!" She screamed in her ear. Rob let out a huge scream, and fell on the floor in a heap of blankets. She opened her eyes and gave the best glare she could give.

"Dude!" Everyone at St. Su knew that she was not a morning person.

"Don't dude me. We're leaving in less than 15 minutes and you're not even packed yet." Mick said gesturing around the room, and pointing to the empty suitcase that was sitting by the closet.

"What are you my mother?" Rob said getting up off the ground. She scrubbed her hands over her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust to being awake. She looked over at Mick who was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest.

"If I was your mother I'd shoot myself. Do you want help or not?"

"Yea. Yea." She said grabbing a handful of clothes and throwing them in her bag. At 5:57 they ran down the stairs, both toting their overfilled bags.

"Late sleeping again Robin?" Evan said with a snicker. He was dressed his best.

"Screw you brown noser. And don't call me Robin." Rob said angrily, yawning at the end.

"Don't fight you two." Mrs. Warner said shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "I have everyone's ticket so we are good to go." She handed the keys to Jim, Mr. Fix-it in the house. All 11 walked out of the house and into the school bus that was waiting.

Five hours later they all went to the baggage carousel grabbing their bags while trying to keep Mick and Rob from jumping on the conveyor belt.

"I swear you two act just like little kids." Warner said. In return she got two matching grins. As they all walked out she grimaced as the heat blew in her face. "Alright we are gonna go to the hotel first and then we are going to head to the Crime Lab." A school bus was waiting for them as they walked across the parking lot. The bus was soon on its way to Miccosukee Resort and Convention Center. "Mick, Rob, your sharing a room. Do not destroy it or else toilet duty for the rest of the year when we get back." Mrs. Warner threatened the girls. "I mean it." She tossed the girls their keys to the room and assigned the next room.

"Why would we destroy our hotel room?" Mick said. "We wouldn't be able to blame someone else for it." All she got in return was a glare from Warner. "Just joking shesh."

"Drop your bags off and meet me in 10 minutes in the lobby." Warner said walking towards her own room with her bag in hand. They all parted ways. Mick and Rob opened up their room. It was quaint and had a little view of the beach. Robin placed her bag on the bed closest to the door and sat down on the edge. Mick did the same for her bed. She plucked her sun glasses out of her hair.

"Ready?" She asked Robin who was staring at the wall.

"Yea. Let's get this show on the road." She answered with a laugh. They both sprung up and put on their shades. They walked to the door. "You have the key?" Rob said turning so she was facing Mick as she opened the door. Mick started to pat her pockets.

"No. I gave it to you." Rob patted her own pockets and shook her head.

"I gave it to you. Remember the last time we were in a hotel. I lost the key card and you gave me a lecture about it. You promised that the next time we stayed at a hotel you were going to take care of the card." Rob said giving her a glare. Mick opened up her little wallet and sighed.

"Found it. Don't forget to bring your id with you either." Mick said as she walked out the door. She could practically hear Rob's eyes rolling.

"Yes mother." Rob whispered before she joined Mick in the hallway. She grabbed the handle and eased the door shut.

"I heard that." Mick said with a smirk as they walked down the hall to the lobby, where they both knew that everyone else was already waiting in the lobby for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, except for the OC's and even then my best friend had help in shaping them. There will be references to pop culture filtered sporadically in this work.


End file.
